Nightmares Before Christmas
by Violets and Lilies
Summary: On their first Christmas in Auradon, the VK's share their memories of Christmas on Isle. 6 chapters. All written. Click follow and enjoy! To be released in the coming hours and/or days. I'm not sure if this can really be called a "fantasy" story, but I don't quite know where else to put it.
1. Prologue

As Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, and Freddie entered Auradon Prep's huge auditorium they skidded to a stop, completely taken aback by the extravagance that awaited them. Not only did it look like a snowstorm of crystal snowflakes was falling from the ceiling but four enormous fir trees stood each corner, all lavishly decorated with ribbons, garland, candles, ornaments, and tinsel.

" _Whoa_ , did Christmas throw up in here or what?" Mal asked, turning away from the small mountain of gaudily wrapped gifts under each tree to fix wide-eyes on her boyfriend.

"We always decorate like this," Audrey interrupted, "I was chair of the decorating committee this year. It's perfect!"

"Uh, yeah," Mal adjusted with a slight grimace, catching Evie's elbow before the transfixed VK stumbled into her, "It's great, Audrey. Nice job."

" _Thank you_ ," Audrey gushed, glowing with pleasure.

" _I've never seen anything like this_!" Evie asserted, trembling with delight as Doug took her off Mal's hands..

"You'll get used to it," he reassured, pecking her cheek.

"So anyways," Ben broken in, "I brought us here because, well, I thought it'd be fun for you guys to hear stories about Christmas in Auradon."

"You know your dad made the annual Christmas concert required watching over on the Isle, right?" Jay asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Oh, I know you were required to watch our _public_ celebrations," the king acknowledged, "but I can _guarantee_ that you didn't see everything!"

"Is there any other reason you brought us here, maybe?" Mal asked, folding her arms across her chest with a pointed look.

"Ah, well, yeah," he reddened, giggling uncomfortably, "You know me well. I'm also hoping that you guys would share some of your memories of Christmas on the Isle."

"Well, _that'll_ be a short story," Evie gave him a strange look, hands on her hips.

"Really, too short to be worthwhile," Jay agreed, dismissing the idea with a shrug.

"Yeah, like nonexistent," Carlos added, protectively folding his arms over his chest.

"Zippo," Freddie confirmed, snapping her fingers.

"Oh, _come on_!" Ben protested, "Everybody celebrates Christmas!"

"It's a national holiday," Audrey added.

"I know right!" Chad agreed.

"Yeah, well, we're kinda from a different country," Carlos grumbled.

Jane looked sympathetic, "It's okay."

"Wow, that's so sad," Lonnie wiped away a tear as she took Jay's hand.

"It's wonderfully sad," Ally agreed, sympathetically reaching out, "I mean—"

"Oh, I bet that helped!" Jordan interrupted, rolling her eyes.

"I hope so!"

"Uh, I was being sarcastic, Ally."

"So, you don't think it's helpful?"

Jordan folded her arms over her chest with a pointed look, "Do I really have to answer that?"

"So, what _did_ you guys do on Christmas?" Audrey demanded, hands on her hips.

"The same stuff we did every day," Mal shrugged, "Stole candy from babies, spread havoc and terror, stuff like that."

"So, no dreams of sugarplums dancing in your head?" Ben asked, giggling uncomfortably again.

"We were more into nightmares back then," she replied, cocking her head with slightly condescending smile.

"Yeah," Evie agreed, staring at the floor with a soft reflective smile.

" _Oh, come on_!" Ben repeated, "You must've done _something_ to celebrate Christmas!"

"Nope," Mal shook her head, sharing an incredulous look with her Isle friends. Sometimes, _even now_ , Auradon kids could be so naive!

"I mean, you had to watch _us_ celebrate, right?

"Yes…"

" _So_...didn't we make an impression on you?"

"You guys aren't exactly popular over there, you know," Carlos reminded him.

"Well, maybe..." Jay acquiesced warily, suddenly hesitant as an old memory flashed in his mind; he caught Lonnie's eye and smiled.

"Okay, me too," Carlos readily dropping his defensiveness if someone else was willing too; he reached for Jane's hand.

Freddie nodded silently, a tiny smile appearing on her lips.

"Yeah," Evie agreed, again staring at the ground with a soft reflective smile.

All eyes turned to Mal.

"Alright, fine," she acquiesced, folding her arms over her chest as the corners of her lips tweaked upwards, "I have a story too—but do you _really_ want to hear it?"

" _I do_." Ben affirmed.

"Alright, fine. You asked for it."

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Merry Christmas everyone!


	2. Mal

Hearing the soft strains of unfamiliar songs coming from down the street, Mal sashayed through the squalor of a busy alley, going out of her way to overturn both people and things while shaking a half-filled can of purple spray paint. Grinning mischievously, she sprayed an M on every doorway between her home and Ursula's Bar and Grill before slowing her step.

The sound was coming from inside.

" _Dang_!" she smiled slyly, spraying the last of the paint on one of Harry's wharf rats when he emerged through the saloon-style doors to challenge her presence, "You look good in purple!"

" _Hey shrimpy_ ," she continued, calling loudly to garner attention as she pushed past the hapless pirate, entering the Isle's most popular restaurant to a chorus of boos, "Did Harry finally ditch you for a better gig or is he just out being your errand boy again? Oh, and while I'm at it, your taste in music _stinks_ just like your hair!"

Uma slowly rose from behind the counter, giving Mal a blistering look and raising both hands for silence. "The music comes from Auradon, so deal with it! Just like the rest of us."

"It's _Christmas_!" Gil shouted, euphorically tossing a handful of old popcorn kernels into the air

Mal rolled her eyes then smiled condescending at Uma, "Oh, by the way, I also took some of your territory this morning."

" _Why, you little—"_ the sea witch's daughter's face lit up with fury and she hurled a leftover hunk of hamburger at her rival, " _You better be—_ "

Easily dodging the flying hunk of meat, Mal roared with diabolical laughter and flounced her way past the tables to plop down at the counter. Cupping her face in her hands, she fringed a demure look.

"Hm, I better be what?" she asked sweetly, her tone contradicting the green flecks in her eyes that issued a challenge.

" _Ugh_ ," Uma lowered her gaze, still unable to beat Maleficent's daughter in a staring contest; her face showed her humiliation, "What do you want?"

"I want what I want," Mal replied, smirking triumphantly before grabbing a tray of leftovers and plopping down at an empty table. She scowled at a piece of stale bread before tearing off a hunk and stuffing it into her mouth.

"Unbelievable," she muttered angrily, ignoring the threatening stares that came her way as the Christmas songs began to infiltrate her mind again. She wanted to cover her ears, but she couldn't.

It would be interpreted as weakness.

Brooding silently as she ate, she wondered how could she could've been attracted to _their_ songs and speeches about forgiveness and redemption? After all, they themselves couldn't possibly believe in it!.

Then, suddenly, it was all too much and fury blazed up inside of her until her eyes burned green. Barely able to control her shaking body, Mal leaped to her feet and flung her tray to the floor before dashing out the door, deaf to Uma's rage.

"What a joke," she muttered as she stormed down the street, not slacking her pace until she angrily threw herself on her bed, "It's all such a big joke!"

**oo**

"Really," Mal qualified, as she finished the recollection, "messing with Uma was pretty much a regular thing for me back then and I hadn't given this incident any thought since it we left. But that _was_ my first encounter with things like love and redemption so, needless to say, it's taken on new meaning for me."

"Back then," she added, "I figured that you guys were all talk and no action, but I'm really happy that I was wrong."


	3. Evie

Wearing a new blue dress, her apple necklace, and a golden tiara, Evie crept towards the door on tiptoes, casting a wary eye towards her mother as she attempted her escape.

"Where are you going, my beauty?" the Evil Queen asked, continuing to sort through an old makeup kit.

"The hairdresser, of course," the girl replied, feeling like a captured criminal with her hand on the doorknob.

"Lady Tremaine's doesn't open until midnight."

"Dizzy will do it earlier." she replied with a haughty air, cocking her head and flipping her hair off her shoulder, "I like to have my hair done when I'm the only one there so they don't get distracted. The last time I went, Ginny Gothel was in there and it was just _impossible_ to get the kind of attention that I deserve."

Cocking an eyebrow, she held her breath, waiting to see if it was enough to be excused for a couple of hours.

"Are you sure that girl knows what she's doing? She is so young and I won't have your looks spoiled by a half-trained two bit."

Rolling her eyes, Evie turned on her heels and flounced through the door; she might pay for it when she got home, but it'd be worth it. After all, she and Dizzy looked forward to this day all year long!

Seeing Auradon through the TV screen was almost like being there!

" _Evie_!" the little girl squealed, leaping out of her chair and flinging her arms around the older girl the moment she swept through the door, "You're just in time! They just started warming up!"

" _Look, look_ ," Dizzy spun around, pointing, "Isn't that Chad Charming! He's a prince, right?"

"Oooo," Evie's knees went weak, "I wonder if he lives in a castle? I wonder how many mirrors it has? Oooo, if only, if only…" She flopped into a chair and scowled, "It's impossible," she muttered, "I'm not even over there."

"Is that a new dress?" Dizzy asked.

" _Yes_! Do you like it? I just finished it."

"It's beautiful!" the little girl gushed, a bright smile momentarily lighting her face before a frustrated frown took over and she began clearing a stack of books from a table.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, just putting granny's books away," Dizzy answered idly, hoping to disinterest her friend, "She said I could officially work on a few goons and witches if I could mix up a cool new color of hair dye." Sighing, she added, "I'm just not very good at it."

"Oh, can I help?" Evie was suddenly animated, grabbing one of the books out of Dizzy's hand, "I love mixing and matching colors!"

"Let's see..." she continued, quickly explaining some of the properties of different chemicals and how they mix together as she collected a selection of half-filled bottles, "If we mix this, and this, and a little bit of that- _voila_! What do you think?"

"Wow!" the little girl's eyes were huge as she stared at the bubbly concoction.

"It'll stop bubbling in a minute," Evie added, with a reassuring smile.

"You're so smart, Evie!" Dizzy cried joyfully, "I could never have—"

" _No_!" the older girl looked horrified, her heart racing with panic, " _I'm not! Don't say that! I'm not smart!_ Princes don't like smart girls! Mother would—"

Suddenly, beautiful Christmas songs burst into the small salon and the two girls sank into their seats, transfixed by the glamour as they listened to songs and speeches about a baby in a manger and how He had come to earth to accept all who would have Him, no matter who they were or what they'd done.

"Evie?" Dizzy asked cautiously, an hour later as the concert began to wind down.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I upset you."

"Okay."

"Evie?"

"Yeah?

"If they believe that stuff that they were talking about then I bet you could be smart in Auradon and no one would mind."

Evie gave an incredulous snort, "Whatever, Diz."

**oo**

A faint blush touched her cheeks as she finished, "I hid it from her that night, but Dizzy made me so happy when she told me that I was smart. She was the first person to see more of me than just my face."


	4. Jay

Jay, Harry, and Stromboli's son carelessly sauntered into Gaston's tavern, their keen eyes on the lookout for mischief. Seeing the old proprietor in a dark corner, playing poker with the Coachman and Percival McLeach, the three boys ambled over to take a look.

"The bar is open, boys," Gaston said, irritably waving them off without taking his eyes off his hand, "Go knock down a few shots if you want, but stay away from our game."

"Why?" Stromboli's son asked, reaching for the Coachman's pack of cigars.

"Because we say so, youngun," McLeach growled, picking the hefty teenager up by the throat, "Now _get_!"

Gaston stroked his chin with an amused smirk as the boy squirmed and kicked the air. With a harsh laugh, he repeated, " _Get_ up to the bar and _get_ yourselves some drinks—or just _get_. Your choice."

"Well, I'm up for a drink," Jay said with a cavalier shrug, secretly scanning the room for things to steal for his dad's store. Jabbing his thumb in Lefou's direction, he continued, "He has our drinks so let's ride, boys."

"Are you kidding?" Stromboli's son gasped, incredulously rubbing his neck after McLeach tossed him to the floor.

"Uma would love to have a few of these," Harry purred, pulling a pile of coins towards the edge of the table with his hook.

"You really want to do that?" Gaston growled; slowly coming to his feet and, without warming, slamming the pirate's head into the table.

Jay couldn't help but to crack up as Harry dizzily stumbled backwards, "As you see, he's got biceps to spare!"

"Not a bit of me is scraggly or scrawny!" Gaston bellowed, flecking his other arm.

"Even though you're losing all your hair!" Stromboli's voice sang out like a bell until the old proprietor's iron fist landed squarely in his gut.

Quickly realizing that their stay was over, Jay grabbed a spare pack of playing cards and bolted for the door.

" _Hey_ , you little thief!" the Coachman snarled, his fat puffy hands just missing the boy's leather jacket as he stumbled through the door. Regained his footing on the run, Jay tore off down the street, leaving his companions to deal with the aftermath. He didn't slow down until he plowed into the crowd that was just emerging from a show at Stromboli's Theater.

"What's going on here?" he murmured, sensing a great opportunity to pickpocket; rubbing his hands together, he hoped that maybe this time he could earn his father's pleasure.

"Attention everyone!" Stromboli suddenly appeared, waving both hands, "I must ask you all to come back inside. As you all know, the _Beast_ ," he continued venomously, "requires us to listen to his speech tonight."

"Then why doesn't he come here to give it?" someone screamed, eliciting a chorus of evil cackles and angry howls as the crowd began shuffling back inside. Joining them, Jay found an empty seat in a dark shadowy corner and crossed his arms with a scowl.

"This better be good," he muttered, deeply disappointed.

"Merry Christmas, everyone," the Beast's voice boomed through the television set,, "Tonight, as we celebrate the birth of the One who brings rest to weary souls let us, in this land of magic, peace, and prosperity, not forget to store up for ourselves a treasure that can never be stolen or lose its value."

Jay's ears perked up. What was this treasure and how could he get it?

**oo**

Finishing a big smile, Jay added, "That was the first time that I'd ever heard about a treasure that couldn't be stole or lose its value and, I'll admit, It made a big impression on me. I'm glad that I've had the opportunity to learn more about it."


	5. Carlos

Carlos crept down the hallway and up the stairs of Hell Hall on tiptoes, carefully checking for any sign of his mother. Then just as he touched the top step a loud squeak echoed through the drafty old house.

"Carlos!" she called from somewhere at the back of the house, "Is that you?"

"Dang!" he cringed, momentarily frozen in place..

"Carlos, Carlos!" Cruella continued to call, coming ever closer, "I need you to wash the stains out of my coats!"

" _Carlos_ , come here this _instant_! I know you're here! I heard the floor squeak!"

Scrambling, with wide eyes and racing heart, the the boy bolted for the bedroom that they shared. Throwing himself through an open window, he vaulted some fifteen feet to the street below, somersaulting into a hay wagon that happened to be passing underneath just his mother reached the window.

Coming up spitting hay, he laughed in her face and gave a mocking salute as the cart pulled away. Then he laid back with his hands behind his head, chuckling softly as he gazed up at the big thundercloud that always consumed the Isle. He wondered if one of his inventions might one day break through that storm. He'd always wanted to see the stars...

"Hey, Carlos!"

Glancing sideways without raising his head, he tossed a friendly wave at Jace and Harry while privately gritting his teeth. He wasn't in the mood to hang out with them.

"What up?" he called.

"Come on!"

"What?" he stalled.

"Yen Sid said we could watch the Christmas concert in his classroom," Jace waved again, "Come on, we gotta hurry!"

Carlos groaned, having forgotten all about that! Rolling to his feet, he hopped off the wagon and followed them, swiping an apple from the wagon's driver as he did so.

Arriving at Dragon Hall a few minutes later, the boys flopped into their assigned seats, puffing hard from the sprint.

"So, what trouble have you boys caused on this Christmas Eve day?" Yen Sid asked, his arms crossed and a mirthy smile on his face.

"Who us?" Carlos fringed defensiveness.

The Magician leaned back in his chair and roared with laughter, not bothering to quiet down until the television automatically flipped on and Fairy Godmother introduced the first song. The other VKs begrudgingly turned away from their personal conversations to watch the concert, but Carlos put his head down and closed his eyes, thinking again about those stars that he could never quite see.

"You okay?" the Magician asked, curiously looming over him.

"Yeah," Carlos dismissed him with a flip of his hand.

"Your mom?"

"Yeah."

"Or something else."

"Yeah."

"Are you listening to me?"

"Yeah."

"You still can't see those stars, can you?" Yen Sid guessed.

Startled, Carlos looked up. "What?"

"I'm a magician. I know these things. You don't have to _tell_ me."

"Oh, yeah…" the boy smiled sheepishly.

Nodding at the television, the magician went on, "Ya know, they're singing about the birth of the Light of the World tonight, over there across the strait."

"Yeah, well, that light ain't shining over here."

"Perhaps," Yen Sid answered slowly, troubled by this response; he resolved to ask the Beast if something might be done, "But, maybe, someday He will."

**oo**

"Neat!" Ben exclaimed, his eyes lighting up, "You know, I was in dad's office when Yen Sid called; I remember that conversation! Dad wasn't happy about _that_ one, but that's when I decided that my first proclamation should be to bring you guys over here."

"So, we have Carlos to thank for getting to come here?" Evie asked, embracing him tightly.

"Yes," Ben nodded, "yes, I guess you do."


	6. Freddie

Freddie slipped into her father's store like a wraith and began emptying her almost overflowing pockets on the counter, her eyes gleaming with glee. Christmas was indeed the most wonderful time of the year!

"Dad will be _so happy_ when he gets here!" she told herself, relishing the idea of finally pleasing him, "I bet I outdid Mal and Jay on this run!"

"Aren't you going to watch the concert?" Ginny asked, suddenly appearing on the other side of the counter, startling the witch doctor's daughter.

" _Nope_! I'm skipping it this year." Freddie's replied, receiving another thrill by her act of disobedience, "What's Beastie boy gonna do about it anyways?"

" _True that_!" Ginny agreed, her eyes lighting up, " _Hey_ , I think I'll do it too!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to get mom's order," Ginny answered.

"Right-o," Freddie nodded; spinning on her heels and disappearing into the backroom. She emerged a few minutes later with three little jars, "Here you go. Tell her that my dad liked the flowers she sent over last week. He says they were very hypnotic."

"Will do," Ginny turned with wave, a sly smile faintly tugging on her lips as she disappeared into the alley.

"Now, where was I—" Freddie's voiced died into a gasp, "Why, that little _sneak_! She stole my loot!"

"Freddie!" Dr. Facilier suddenly flung the curtain aside, giving his daughter no time to react, "What did you bring me tonight, my pet?" He glided up to the counter, surveying it's barrenness." _Nothing_!" he gasped, " _Freddie_ , _Freddie_ , how will you ever receive your grandmother's inheritance if you can't even be trusted with a little pick pocketing? Why, as I was coming here, I saw Jay with a whole _cart_ full of loot!"

"That, my dear, is a cart that _Jafar_ will sell and I will not!"

"Ginny just stole what I brought in!" she protested, hot and trembling with rage.

"Tut, tut," Dr. Facilier shook his head, "More for Jafar and less for me. That's all I can see!"

" _But, dad_!"

" _No buts_!" he scolded, towering over her and looking severe, "or I may send you to see our friends on the other side!" He drummed his fingers on the counter, "You must retrieve what you say Ginny stole; it is the only way to placify our friends."

Freddie bit her lip to keep from rolling her eyes; no one could _ever_ convince him that the old magic didn't work on the Isle.

"Alright, _fine_!" she answered, stubbornly puffing out her chest with a confidence that she didn't feel, "I'll do that. You just wait right here and I'll do that. _You'll see_! If I'm not back _with the goods_ in an hour, then you can go ahead and call your friends!"

She spun on her heels and sauntered through the curtain, her confident facade holding until she was out of sight. Then she fiercely kicked some loose gravel.

 _Now what_?

"At least I don't have to worry about his friends," she muttered, wandering into a side alley, "If I hadn't been so stupid, I could just sneak into Gothel's tower while they're watching the Christmas concert!"

"And what are you doing out here, Freddie?" a low voice asked, making her jump.

"None of your bus—" Freddie snapped, whirling around before the words died on her lips, "Yen Sid!"

"The concert is a requirement," the old wizard pointed out.

"I don't care—I'm in big trouble with dad if I don't get back the—the stuff Ginny stole from me."

"Why don't you go to the concert and I'll see what I can do." he offered.

She cracked up, "Seriously, old man? Why would you do that for me?"

"Because it is within my power to do so…" He winked and disappeared, leaving her very confused.

**oo**

"I'll never forget that," Freddie recalled, smiling softly, "He butted into my business just because he wanted to help."

"Later on," she added, "he told me that that's what ya'll you do over here, but I didn't believe him until I got here."


End file.
